Switched
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: I have somehow woken up in the world of Chrono Crusade but that is not the weirdest thing. I'm in Chrono's body! But I'm a girl! "And where is Chrono anyway? Not in my body… right?" Review and I'll put up the rest chapters. ;)
1. Ch 1: What the…

**Switched**

**Summary: I have somehow woken up in the world of Chrono Crusade but that is not the weirdest thing. I'm in Chrono's body! But I'm a girl! "And where is Chrono anyway? Not in my body… right?"**

**The girl in question is not me. It's a character I made myself becuase if I used myself it wouldn't be as fun to write. ;)**

**Okay obviously I'm not good at serous fanfics. I can make one, two or three chapters then I get bored and the chapter gets worse and worse.  
So I'll try to make one with humor! I did and it was REALLY FUN! So I made five chapters of this (Ch 5 is the last one). If you want to read more, just give me a review.**

** I hope you like my humor even if the charcters isn't so "in character"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade but I do own Katarina (Kat) and all her family members. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the…**

It ached in my whole body. What had happened? It felt like I had been in ripped apart and then been… remade somehow. Last thing I remember is going to sleep after seeing the last episode of Chrono Crusade for the fifth time.

As usual I had been crying, I mean come on. Couldn't the author come up with a happy ending or did he just want to make one pissed?

Besides that for now, why does my body ache? Hmm, hey! I think I hear a voice! It must be my mother, she often wakes me because she doesn't like when I sleep all day. Come on it is summertime! I'm supposed to be lazy and sleep much. It makes me grow faster, she told me herself.

"…ake…"

I couldn't hear much first, but the sound soon got higher.

"… ono, … ake… lo?"

The voice who talked doesn't belong to anyone I know but still it is familiar somehow.

"Chrono, wake up! Hello!"

I opened my eyes in a flash, I was on a bed for sure that's good. I looked over at the source of the voice and saw a nun with blond hair and blue eyes. No… it can't be… the one who I think it is.

"R… Rosette?" I whispered and noticed at once that my voice didn't sound as it should. It sounded too much like Chrono's, wow I need to stop watch that series before I go to bed. It makes me dream about it.

"Chrono! You're awake!" The nun exclaimed and hugged me. Wait what?! Why does she call me Chrono? And why is she hugging me? This anime is making me crazy! I am dreaming about being Chrono, why couldn't I be Rosette instead? At least I think I'm Chrono…

I took up my hand and took a grip of my hair to see what color it had. What? That was the best thing I could come up with when Rosette is choking me to death at the same time!

My eyes narrowed when I saw that it was purple and braided. Rosette released me and observed me with confused eyes. I didn't care about it, instead I viewed my body.

(Don't take it the wrong way, please!)

I almost wanted to faint and sleep some more. The body I was in was definitely Chrono's. But how?

"Chrono? Are you alright?" The nun asked and I looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked still not used to my new voice. "Which episode is this?"

Rosette was silent for a minute, I wondered if she even had heard the question. I opened my mouth to speak but Rosette interrupted.

"I think that fever of yours has gone to your head" She said and shrugged.

"Fever? No I feel fine" I said and sat up. The ache was luckily gone. I viewed around in the room and recognized it once. I was in Satella's house. Which can only mean one thing, I'm in the episode right after that kiss between Rosette and Chrono. Which number was it again? The one when Chrono got sick and Rosette and Satella ran around the whole village to get medicine for him, I just love that episode.

"Hello, Earth to Chrono are you still sleeping?" I heard the nun ask. I shook my head as a response.

"No I'm awake Rosette, sorry I spaced out for a moment" I tried to laugh like Chrono do. It probably was the worst laugh I had ever made! I sounded like a pervert that had just gotten a pair of…

"CHRONO!"

I got so surprised that I fell out of the bed head first. "What!" I shouted a bit grumpy.

"You're spacing out again, gees. It's not like you to do that. Are you really okay?"

"I already told you I'm fine"

I had to strain a smile to make her understand. Rosette nodded and went outside leaving me on the floor. I think she believed me this time, but I have to be careful.

Oh by the way! Where is Chrono? I mean I have his body, but where is his soul thingy? Not in my body … right?

**:::**

"Katarina! Wake up! It is lunch time already! You can't sleep all day and you know that!"

I heard a female voice say. I had no idea who this Katarina was but it sounded like she was talking to me.

"Are you speaking with me mam?" I asked and pulled down the blanket just to see a female's room. At least I think it was female.

"Since when do you call me mam?" The woman asked. "Never mind, now when you are awake can you take on some clothes and help me with dinner?"

Who is this woman!? I have never seen her before in my whole life! (Which is long) And why does she want me to help with dinner? She doesn't even know me. Ah well, I can always ask Rosette to tell me more about **where the heck I am**. Seriously where am I?

The woman who had talked to me went out the door and closed it. I sighed and got up but something felt different… about my body. I looked down and immediately got a nosebleed. This body was definitely not mine, it was a female body! At that moment the only thing that came to my mind was to faint…


	2. Ch 2: Complications and boyfriend

**'Ello again! Here is the next chapter I hope you will like ;) I write horrible but you just have to "deal with it!"**

**Chrono: *Sneaks off***

**Me: Hey, get back here Chrono! You have to be in the chapter too!**

**Chrono: Then I want my body back! This is embarrassing.**

**Kat: I Think so too, I want to go home.**

**Me: I am the writer here. I decide.**

**Sister Kate: When am i going to be in the chapter?**

**Me: You won't :3**

**Sister Kate: Better that way *goes out through the door***

**Rosette: When does the chapter start? This is boring -_-**

**Me: We begin when someone can do the disclaimer. Rosette you can do it right?**

**Rosette: **Curse you... **Yuugilover don't own Chrono Crusade nor the characters. She do own Kat and all her family members.**

**Me:** **I Heard that!**

**Kat: Actually, I own myself...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Complications and boyfriend**

:::

I was grumpy. Real grumpy. I mean really, really, really GRUMPY! I was the grump itself! The grumpiest of them all! You wonder why? Well didn't I already tell you? I'm in Chrono's body and Chrono is probably in mine! That is bad!

I don't want to know what he might do to my poor family or even worse…!

"My boyfriend!"

"Your what?"

I took my hands to my mouth. I had forgotten that Rosette, Azmaria and Satella stood in front of me.

"Chrono… do you… do you have a…a b…b… boyfriend?" Azmaria stuttered.

"Your gay!" Satella exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? No!" I stammered "I said… Joy friends! We all are friends right? And we are happy so we are joy friends!"

I could feel the three pairs of eyes stare at my very soul. That was one of the worst lies I ever told! And the most childish one too!

Azmaria let a relief as did Satella but Rosette seemed to be a bit thoughtful.

...

"Chrono?"

"… Hmm uh what?" I stammered. I'm not used to the name dang it!

"You are not yourself, is something the matter? You know you can tell me everything"

I sighed. What was I supposed to tell her? That I was worried about Chrono making my life to a H***? That I was worried about my boyfriend? My family? I can't tell her that, no way!

"Chrono?"

"It's nothing, I'm telling you" I said close to tears. Dang it! My emotions don't want to cooperate!

"Chrono, you are crying?" Rosette asked shocked.

"No! Sob-sob I'm not!" Okay that sounded… I don't know. Bad? Jupp defiantly bad.

"God you are crying! What happened?!"

God was the right word. A really good word to use. I think I'll use it.

I slapped my hands together in a pray like way, _God if you can hear me… HELP!_

"Chrono what are you…"

"It won't work will it?" I asked and tried to grin, I really did. GOD I don't want to think about my family and get emotional. Rosette will get worried! This is BAD!

:::

"Who are you again?" I asked

"Um… I'm your boyfriend, Kat" The black haired boy said.

"Okay… what's your name?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Tom… Wait why are you asking me that? I have known you for years" Tom exclaimed.

"What time is it?" I wondered, ignoring his outburst.

"It is a little over two o'clock, why?" Tom asked in confusion.

"What year is it?" I kept on asking.

"2013?" The 17 year old teen said.

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

Tom stared at me with wide open mouth "Is this some sort of joke? Or play?"

I sighed and looked him in the eyes "Don't panic now Tom but… I am not the one you call Kat. My name is Chrono" I revealed in a serious voice.

"That's it, you have watched too much Chrono Crusade for one week" Tom said in irritation.

"I have what?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Did you really think I would believe that?" Tom snorted.

"It's true!" I screamed near to panic, myself.

"Prove it!" Tom barked

"How!?" I wondered. I still had hope in my voice when he said it.

"Are you in love with Rosette?" He asked with a grin.

"Whaaaa?" I fell to the floor "How can you know about Rosette?" I asked in horror.

"Why did you make a contract with her?" Tom continued, ignoring my fall.

"It's because we are searching for her brother, long story. Wait… you know about our contract? Who the F*** are you?!"

"That's it, you are Chrono" Tom said stunned.

"Took you some time Blackie" I muttered.

"But if you are here… where is Kat?" The grey-eyed teen asked still in shock.

"Kat?" I asked. It then hit me. Why hadn't I thought about that? If I had the girl's body then she must have mine… yeah this is bad.

:::

Rosette fell to the floor with a thud. "You're lying!" She screamed. "If this is a joke then it's not funny Chrono!"

I should off known Rosette would react this way, she is more stubborn than me after all.  
I had told her that my name was Kat and that I had changed body with Chrono somehow. I also told her about my world and that I knew almost everything about all of them.

Of course she didn't believe me at first, but after I told her everything I knew, she had nothing to say beside that you just heard. She still doesn't want to believe it. I wonder if I did the right thing.

"But…" I looked up at Rosette. "If you are here… where is Chrono?"

I shrugged "I would guess he is in my body and is arguing with my boyfriend"

"**So you have a boyfriend after all?!" **She shouted.

"Ssshh!" I hushed "Do you want Azmaria and Satella to hear us?"

"Yes, I think they need to know too, I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them that you have a **boyfriend!**"

I snorted when suddenly a light bulb popped out of my head (If you think it was a real one, then you are an idiot)

"I know, let's make a deal. I'll pretend to be Chrono and you can't tell them a thing about me from another world or I changed bodies with a devil. If I lose then I'm owe you. If you lose, you owe me" I smirked.

I would give everything if I could get a photo of Chrono smirking. Has he ever done that before? Anyway, Rosette looked really amused by the idea. She smirked worse than me.

...

We walked into the living room and the jewel summoner and apostle beheld us.

"Where have you two been?" Satella asked.

"Oh I was just talking with **Chrono **and got a really good surprise" Rosette smirked.

I sweat-dropped (H*** yeah I always wanted to try that!) "Rosette please" I whispered between teeth. "You said you wouldn't tell them where I come from"

"Oh, I won't tell them that" Rosette whispered back in a strained smile. _If I did I would lose, _she thought.

I sighed in relief (It wouldn't be fun if she told me my secret right after I told her not to).  
But I sighed too soon because when Rosette opened her mouth I almost fell to the floor.

"I just learned that **Chrono** has a boyfriend!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Satella who was drinking some tea spit it all out over her table. Azmaria let out a cry and fainted to the floor.

"Rosette!" I screamed in anger.

"I never said that I **wouldn't** tell them about your boyfriend" She smirked.

Are you sure she's not the devil here? Suddenly I felt two hands took a grip of my (Sorry, Chrono's) hands. I turned around and my (Chrono's) eyes met with Azmaria's.

"Chrono, what is his name?" She asked in awe.

I started shaking. "Tom, no I mean I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Is that true **Chrono**?" Rosette asked in concern.

"Well…"

"Or did you lie to me?" A tear made its way to her eyes. Help, she is good at changing her act!

I opened my mouth to tell her that she should stop crying but then I remembered; I was in Chrono's body. If Chrono saw Rosette crying, he would feel guilty and do everything to make her happy again. Damn that nun!

"Of course I didn't lie to you Rosette" I said in a so-close-to-Chrono's-voice-as-possible voice.

"Then why are you denying that you told me?" She cried. Damn she is good at acting! I don't stand a friggin' chance! GOD! Chrono is going to kill me after this!

"Jupp, I have a boyfriend and he is really cute. He has black curly hair and grey eyes" I said in a maybe-not-so-Chrono-way to Azmaria.

"So it is true?" The apostle said with stars in her eyes. "Can I meet him?"

"Maybe" I said and looked over at Rosette. She had a laugh-attack and hard to breath because of it.

"So you are gay Chrono?" Satella asked.

At this Rosette couldn't stand it any longer. She fell to the floor and laughed higher than I ever heard anyone laugh before. It wasn't so hard to understand why she was laughing like crazy. Only five seconds later I had the same problem.

* * *

**See you in next chapter, Ja nee!**

**Me: Remember to Review!**


	3. Ch 3: Incompetence and periods

**This chapter is short... but who cares? Not me. Nope, nope.**

**Rosette: ****Incompetence and periods**? What kind of name on a chapter is that?

**Kat: A stupid one?**

**Chrono: Does this FanFic even have a storyline?**

**Yuugilover: Nope, I just write for fun. I don't care about details.**

**Rosette: We need a new author. *Hold up a big sign reading _"Searching for new author" _Any volunteers?**

**Chrono: We can take this guy? *Takes Yuugi by the collar***

**Yuugi: What? Why am I here?**

**Yuugilover: Leave my Yuugi out of this!**

**Rosette: *Grins* Or else?**

**Yuugilover: This**

**A piano falls from the sky and hits Rosette.**

**Chrono: Gasp! **

**Yuugi: o.O**

**Rosette: XP**

**Yuugilover: *Proud smile***

**Yuugi: -_-'**

**Chrono: Yuugilover don't own any CC characters or Yuugi. She do own Kat and all her family members though.**

**Yuugilover: Yuugi mine! *Glomps Yuugi***

**Yuugi: HELP! **

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Incompetence and periods**

:::

I looked up at the sky.

"Kat-no Chrono what is it?" Tom asked.

"I have this feeling" I said in a breath.

"What feeling? You're not in love with me I hope"

I stared at him as if he grown a second head. "What the F*** Tom!"

"You don't have any humor do you?" He complained.

I growled in response.

"You don't growl at me!" Tom said in a childish voice.

"Seriously Tom I have a feeling! A bad one! I can feel it inside of me!"

"Oh… so you have got your period?"

I blinked. What period was he talking about? "Pardon?" I asked.

"You know… blood every month"

"…"

"You seriously don't know?"

:::

"Um Chrono are you alright?" Azmaria asked.

I sat curled into a ball under the table and refused to go anywhere else. Why you wonder? Well I'll tell you why the F*** I was like this! I had just remembered that it was the time of the month!

For homework? No! Christmas? No! Birthday? No!

The time of the month you know! Something we girls get. Great now you get it finally. Of course not I didn't have my period! Chrono had! Well my body had, Chrono himself was… yeah. That's why I'm hiding under a table. I'm grumpy… again!

"Hello kitty" Rosette teased.

"Kitty? Where?" Azmaria said in confusion.

"Outside the window, go look" Rosette said and pointed to the living room. The albino apostle cheered and ran to the window. She really is naive.

"So what happened Kitty?" Rosette asked me with a weird nickname. "Are you giving up?" She smirked.

"No, that's not it!" I shouted but fast lowered my voice "… A feeling" I continued.

"You're not in love with me are you?"

What H*** was wrong with the nun?

"No, my period dumbass" I growled with greeted teeth.

"But you're in Chrono's body" Rosette complained.

"Which makes the whole thing even worse!" I shouted.

"Oh…" Was all Rosette had to say.

"Oh? Is that all you say? Does Chrono even know about… you know what"

Rosette slowly shook her head. "I tried to tell him once but he didn't get it, I don't think demons and such has it"

"Great…" I muttered "An idiot is in my body at the wrong time"

"What are you two talking about?" Satella suddenly asked. I almost screamed in surprise, but instead I hit my head on the table.

"Nothing" Rosette said in innocence.

"I heard something about a period and the in wrong time. Rosette are you pregnant?"

Rosette stared at the jewel witch. She stared back at both of us. I started snickering on the inside. But on the outside I looked with innocence (Just like Rosette just a minute ago).

"Rosette why haven't you told me about this?" I asked with uncertainty.

"No I'm not pregnant!" The nun barked like a dog. "You are such a pervert Satella!"

"Me?" Satella snorted.

Here we go again.

:::

"Do you understand now Chrono?" The teen asked with a flushed face.

I thought about it for a minute then I shrugged. "Not really"

The teen face palmed himself. "Why can't you understand like a normal human!?" He yelled like an angry teacher scolding a pupil.

"Because I'm not" I muttered.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Tom deadpanned. "Anyway, how do you get home again?"

"Don't know" I grunted.

"You don't know?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"If I knew, I would have already gone" I muttered.

"Okay, no need to be so grumpy"

"Am not, I'm just thinking"

"Congrats"

"For what?"

"Whatever"

"…?"

* * *

**Well I am not the best writer and this FF doesn't really have an understandable ending either. But it does end on ch 5.**

**Chrono: Serously what does "period" mean? o.O**

**Rosette: It's best if you don't know.**

**Kat: I can't believe you don't understand it. -o-**

**Yuugi: Isn't he like twelve? I'm not surprised he don't know.**

**Chrono: -_-'**

**Yuugilover: He is much older than he looks like.**

**Yuugi: Oh, really? Then how old are you?**

**Chrono: 6000 years or so maybe.**

**Yuugi: Oh my God! You are older than my other self! .O.**

**Chrono: Your what?**

**Rosette: Is he crazy or what?**

**Yuugilover: No one calls my Yuugi crazy!**

**Rosette: So what are you going to do? You can't do the piano thing again, people will get bored.**

**Yuugilover: Fine then take this.**

**An airplane falls from the sky and hits Rosette who faints**

**Chrono: O.O**

**Yuugi: O.O**

**Kat: O.O**

**Yuugilover: ._.**

**Review! If you dare. :3**


	4. Ch 4: Homesickness and the magic box

**What?! Have you seen how much the difference is between the chapters? This is less than half of the first one!**

**Rosette: It's becuase you're lazy, veeeeery lazy and a bad ahutor!**

**Me: ;-;**

**Chrono: Rosette, be nice!**

**Rosette: Should we be nice to someone that turned you into a girl?**

**Kat: She has a point.**

***Everyone stares at Yuugilover***

**Me: O.o**

**Kat: Should we lock her up in a closet so she can't post the next chapters?**

**Chrono. yeah, that seemed nicer that the kill thought.**

**Rosette: Who said we should kill her? o.0**

**Kat: o.o**

**Me: O.O**

**Chrono: *sweatdrops***

**Me: Make the exclaimer someone.**

**Rosette: Do it yourself!**

***Suddenly sister Kate comes out of nowhere and starts scolding Rosette***

**Rosette: What the... O.o**

**Kate: Bla bla bla, scold, scold, Yell.**

**Chrono: *Sighs* Yuugilover don't own any of the Chrono Crusade charakters. She do own Kat and all her family members and propably the house they live in too.**

**Me: Finally, we can begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homesickness and the magic box**

:::

"I want to go home. I miss my mommy" I bawled with my face on the pillow (We were in a bedroom if you wonder, I was tired.)

"And what about your boyfriend" Rosette snickered. She obviously thought it looked hilarious that "Chrono" said something like that. Does Chrono even have a mommy?

I growled and lifted my head from the pillow "Him too" I then faced the pillow again. I behaved like a five year old that hadn't got any candy on a Sunday but I didn't really care.

"Hey Kitty?" Rosette said in a small voice.

"Hmm" I muttered back.

"There is one person who might know how to get you back home" She said.

"Oh?" This got my interest so I looked up from the pillow.

"Yes, the elder"

At this I snorted "That pervert?"

"Yes THAT pervert can get you home, maybe"

I grunted a bit before I said "You're right, we don't have much of a choice anyway"

:::

"I got it!" I shouted

"Got what? Your per…"

"No! An idea!" I interrupted.

"What idea?" Tom snorted.

"How to get home!"

"Through the door?" Tom asked and pointed at the door.

I deadpanned "No! To my world"

"Really? How?"

"The elder! He is smart, I'm sure he can come up with something"

"You forgot something devil"

"Like what?"

"You can't find the elder in this world"

I was silent for a minute, I face palmed "I give up!" I sat down on the grass and scratched my head in irritation.

"Don't get so angry Chrono, Kat can be smart when she wants to. I'm sure she has already thought about that.

I nodded, it made me feel a bit better.

"Let's go inside, I think it'll rain soon" Tom said and we walked inside.

When we came into the kitchen a small girl stood in front of me. I guessed it was Kat's little sister and I was correct.

"Big sis do you have your boyfriend visit?" She asked the most obvious question. But what can I say, the girl was like five.

But still I had hard to answer the question, my smile looked like a grimace when I said yes.

The little girl named Sandra stared at me for a moment and then walked into the living room. I sighed in relief a little too fast. A click and a very familiar voice could be heard from the living room.

_Rosette! _I thought and ran to the living room.

"Stop!" Tom yelled but I didn't listen.

I stopped dead in the tracks when I saw the box with Rosette inside! How did she come into it? I walked towards it and poked at the corner of the box.

"Big sis what are you doing with the TV?" Sandra asked confused.

_TV? _

"Rosette?" I asked the TV, hoping to get its attention, but Rosette didn't hear me for some reason. She just continued with what she was doing, not noticing me.

"How do I get her outside?" I asked the little girl. She just stared at me.

"Sis have you slammed your head into something lately? She asked and I snorted.

Tom came into the room and dragged me outside against my will.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed at him when we were in the kitchen again. "Why is Rosette stuck in that box thing?"

"I'll have to explain this for you too" Tom sighed "That my friend was a TV, you watch films on them"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Rosette: Why is it called "Chrono Crusade" anyway? Why not "Rosette is best" or "Rosette the most badass nun in the World!"!**

**Chrono: *Sweatdrops***

**Rosette: What?!**

**Me: No one would watch that, if it was named like that.**

**Rosette: Why not?**

**Kat: ...**

**Me: Try think that yourself -.-**

**Yuugi: Why am i here again?**

**Sister Kate: Bla, bla, scold, scold, yell, yell**

**Yuugi: Does anyone understand what she is saying O.o**

**Me: Nope ._. But she is giving me a headache...**

**Chrono: Review so Sister Kate can stop the scolding! You might save us all! .**

**Sister Kate: Scold?**

**Yuugi: I shouldn't even be here -.-'**

* * *

**Next chapter, the last chapter. Don't expect too much, I am BAD at endings. So it'll be something random xD**


	5. Ch 5: Explanation and the way back home

**Hi again! This is the last chapter which is bit random. But I don't think you have come this far if you didn't like the other chapters, that would be pretty pointless :p **

**Rosette: So why are we here? -.-**

**Yuugi: I want to know where I am. Mou hitori no boku, where are you?**

**Kat: Help! He is talking Alien language! Save me somone! O.O**

**Yuugilover: What? ._. That is Japanese...**

**Rosette: AAH! Even worse!**

**Chrono: Um... aren't we usally speaking Japanese?**

**Rosette: What?! Why no one told me?! .O.**

**Chrono: ...**

**Rosette: AAH! I have to watch dubbed Chrono Crusade fast Before I turn in a japanese person!**

**Yuugilover: ._.**

**Yuugi: Yatta! I found Mou hitori no boku! :D**

**Yami: ... Hello?**

**Kat: OMG he is so hot! 0.0 -drools-**

**Rosette: No i saw him first! **

**Chrono: But what about me? ;n;**

**Yami: Huh? .-.**

**Yuugi: Mou hitori no boku, tasuke("help", right?) from those people! **

**Yami: O.o**

**Chrono: -Turns into his smexy demon form- Much better!**

**Rostte: When I Think about, I don't like guys with starfish hair... -Goes to Chrono-**

**Yami: Someone please explain...**

**Yuugilover: We need to start the chapter ._.**

**Yami: What chapter? O.o And why is your name "Yuugilover"?**

**Yuugilover: Just make the disclaimer so we can start!**

**Chrono: Yuugilover don't own Chrono Crusade or any**** Yu-Gi-Oh characters. She do own Kat, her boyfriend and her family.**

**Yuugilover: Finally! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Explanation and the way back home (Last chapter)**

:::

"So you have gotten yourself in trouble, I'm not surprised" The elder mumbled in a thinking pose.

"How can I get home?" I asked the elder. I really hope he doesn't want to touch my real body that pervert!

Don't ask were the elder came from, he just popped up out of nowhere just after I and Rosette had mention him. (Is he a stalker too?)

"I think I got it!" The elder said in a smile.

He put up a blackboard in front of us and started drawing.

"First: Chrono got sick"

I and the nun nods.

"Second: Rosette kissed Chrono"

Rosette blushed and I laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Third: Then after the kiss Chrono's soul somehow landed in your world and time and you got switched with him"

"Why?" I asked.

"Hoho, good question. Devils and demons can't normally be sick nor have fever. Chrono's soul couldn't stand the pressure he got so he had to find someone else who could. So he had to search for someone with a similar aura as him and who was human. Chrono was not in control when this happened and could not stop it. Same thing as when we have dreams when we sleep"

"So I have a similar aura as Chrono?"

The old pervert nodded "That's right"

"But why wasn't I sick when I woke up?" I asked in a frown.

"Hmm did you wake up with an ache of some sort?" Elder asked.

I thought for a minute and answered "Yes I did have, it felt like someone had ripped me apart and then had remade me"

"That's the Sid effect of body swap, it might feel like someone is ripping you apart. It's because you got pulled out of your soul and the remade part is when you got into Chrono.

The reason till why you didn't feel sick is because your soul is human. Your soul is more used to sickness than Chrono is. He doesn't have an immune system like we do"

"That's the reason?" I asked bored. This was like a chemistry Education but with less explosions. "And how do I get back?"

"That is very easy, if my conclusion is right you should be back by tomorrow. You and Chrono just need to sleep at the same time and your souls will switch back" The elder ended.

"Is it true!" I shrieked with shines in my (Um Chrono's?) eyes. "Yeah I can meet my boyfriend again!" I exclaimed in happiness and wanted to dance.

Rosette was just as happy so we danced together and started singing.

_What H*** were we thinking?!_

**That night:**

"I guess it is Farwell, solitaire" I said. "It was nice to know you Rosette, I hope I can meet you again someday"

Rosette smiled "Yes, I hope so too Kitty"

You and that nickname"Hehe I guess you have to make Chrono sick more often" I joked.

"Yes, I think I need" Rosette chuckled. I laughed and Rosette said  
"I guess no one won the deal eh?"

I sweat-dropped , I had totally forgot about our deal, I guess it's best that way anyway.

"Yawn, goodnight Rosette. Farewell, solitaire"

I waved and walked into "my" room, Rosette waved back.

I looked at the ceiling and smiled to myself. Tomorrow I'll see my family and boyfriend again. I have been away from them **one** day and I'm already homesick how old am I really? -_-;

:::

"Goodnight I guess" I mumbled.

"Yeah goodnight" Tom said and walked out through the door.

_Sigh, I hope _I have my body back by tomorrow.

"Tweet, tweet!" Some birds sang and I slowly opened my eyes just to see two cerulean eyes look back at me. I screamed in shock and backed away, unfortunately this made me fall of the bed.

"Ouch" I moaned and sat up scratching my back.

"Chrono?"

I looked up and saw Rosette on the other side of the bed just in her nightgown. I beamed when I realized that it actually was Rosette who stood there.

I flew up and ran to her giving her a hug.  
"I missed you" I said.

"And I missed you" Rosette said hugging me back.

:::

"Give it up cause now I'm back~" I sang as I ran down the stairs jumping into my mother's arms.

"Missed you!" I cheered.

"Katarina are you ok?"

I didn't answer her, instead I jumped into my father's arms.

"Missed you too daddy!" I beamed and let go before he could say anything.

My little sister came into the room and I hugged her too, making her annoyed.

"Missed ya sis" I kissed her on the head and ran out the door. My family stood speechless with wide open mouths.

"Tom!" I screamed and jumped on him which made him fall to the ground with me on top of him.

"Kat! Is that you?" Tom screamed in happiness.

"No I'm still Chrono, what did you think?"

Tom didn't have time to answer because I kissed him on the lips a looong time. Not wanting to ever let go.

But it then it hit me, that it were something that I had forgot.

:::

"So when can I meet Tom?" The apostle asked.

"What? How do you know about him?!" I asked shocked.

"You told me about him yourself" The apostle said in a calm voice.

Satella snorted "I knew he was a devil, but that he was gay too?"

"What?!" I looked over at Rosette, she was laughing and had hard to breathe.

"Tell me more about him" Azmaria insisted "I want to know more about boy-couples!"

I face palmed and screamed on top of my lungs **"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**

:::

Mhe, I'm sure it was nothing.

**END **

* * *

**Yuugilover: Yay! that was the last chapter! Wasn't it fun :D**

**Chrono: Not for me ;n;**

**Azmaria: So where is Tom? You said I could meet him?**

**Chrono: o_o Help...**

**Tom: With what?**

**Chrono: AAAHH!**

**Azmaria: You must be Tom! It is so nice to meet you, I am good friend with your boyfriend. Oh, so clumsy of me. My name is Azmaria...**

**Tom: Em, I don't have a boyfriend... I have a girlfriend...**

**Azmaria: What?!**

**Chrono: Thanks bro. **

**Azmaira: Chrono... are you... possibly a girl?**

**Chrono: O_O**

**Rosette: -Rolls on floor laughing- Chrono has a boyfriend!~**

**Chrono: Please stop that! You make it sound like you actully want it to be true! **

**Yuugi: -Eats cookie-**

**Kat: Can I have cookie too?**

**Yuugilover: No! I gave 'em to him! :(**

**Yuugi: -Gives cookie to Kat-**

**Kat: -Noms on cookie like a hamster-**

**Yuugliover: Yuugi they were present from me. :(**

**Yuugi: And I do what I want with 'em ^.^**

**Yami: -Nods-**

**Chrono: This still isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! -.-**

**Yuugilover: Who cares?**

**Kat: The readers? :I**

**Yuugi: What readers? O.O is someone stalking us?**

**Rosette: Hope it isn't the elder...**

**Yuugilover: I hope so too. o.o**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapters! :D Ya nee!**


End file.
